steal my sunshine
by McMuffin
Summary: Because we all need adorable Maddison fluff in our lives. Maddison and their daughter on the beach. AU, mentions of the recent crossover.


_Because we all need some cheering up after the end to the crossover (which i am in denial about) BUT HOLY CRAP THE SEX SCENE WAS AMAZING- check my YouTube Pheebz4eva cuz I uploaded it :)._

_Enjoy it, you crazy Maddison fans. (:  
_

_

* * *

_

"Kelsie Victoria! No going in the water until your father's with you!" Addison calls to the blond haired child.

"Dad-eeeee!" Kelsie shouts into the house behind them, falling to the sand promptly when her father does not immediately come outside.

"I'm coming Kels," Mark calls to his daughter and bends down over Addison's deckchair to kiss the redhead on the lips softly. "Ready to go jump some waves kiddo?"

"Yes!" Kelsie replies as Mark scoops her up in his arms and carries her down to the water.

Addison watches the pair with an arm around her growing belly. Nathaniel Bradford Montgomery-Sloan. Addison stares at the blond four year old girl clinging onto her father's arm as they jump the waves, and wonders what her son will look like. Blond like his father and sister? A redhead like his mother? Emerald eyes like his mother and sister? Naomi could probably tell them by looking at his genetic profile on her computer, but his parents would rather let time tell.

Unlike his sister, Kelsie Victoria Montgomery-Sloan, who was created as the result of hurt, comfort, need and unfaded love, Nathaniel was created in a test tube and was planned out, the result of his father wanting to give his mother the two children she had always dreamed of.

"Hey, Ad! You gonna come in?" Mark shouts from the water.

She glances up from her magazine, shaking her head. "Not right now, your son is kicking up a storm."

She can hear Mark's chuckle as he bends down to pull his daughter onto his shoulders, wading out deeper past the tiny waves. Kelsie looks back at her mom once they've gotten to shoulder depth for Mark, and orange floaties wave at Addison, who waves back and stands up, deciding to brave the cool water with her family.

"Dad, dad, dad! Mommy's coming in!" Kelsie tugs on her father's hair and he tilts his head to the side to see her.

"I know." He grins.

"Daddy, let me swim and show her how deep we are!" The four year old has only just become adept at swimming in the ocean, albeit with a million floaties on arms and her father's hand holding hers, after years of swimming only in a pool. Her parents started her at swimming lessons just after she was a year old, and she was like a little fish in the water. Mark swings her off of his shoulders and grips her hand as she floats in the water next to him, kicking around him in circles.

"Having fun?" Addison asks as she slowly reaches them.

"Lots!" Kelsie shouts.

Mark pecks Addison on the lips and slings his other arm around her waist. "I'm surprised you got in the water," he murmurs into her ear.

"Shush you, I do like the water... Just not when your son is attacking my insides... And there better not be any crabs in here."

Addison is deathly afraid of crabs ever since one pinched her toe the previous year and she'd run around the beach trying to kick it off. Unsuccessfully.

Mark smirks and turns to look at his daughter, who is floating next to him. "Wanna show mommy your swimming? She hasn't seen you swim in a while."

Kelsie nods and lets go of her father's hand, paddling around both of her parents in circles without any fear of the rises and falls in the water, or of drowning. Addison holds her breath until she is sure that her daughter isn't in any danger, and then she begins to appreciate how good at swimming her daughter is.

"Wow, Tori, your swimming's gotten so good lately."

Kelsie blushes. "Fank you mommy."

Before she was born, her stubborn parents couldn't decide on her name. Mark wanted Kelsie, Addison wanted Victoria, and their compromise on her name only began with Kelsie because Addison didn't think Victoria Kelsie Montgomey Sloan sounded any good. Therefore, Addison nicknamed her Tori and Mark nicknamed her Kels, but depending on their moods they will call her either of these names, or other nicknames like Paddlepop, a nickname sprung from an unfortunate incident with a chocolate paddlepop ice cream and Addison's cream coloured living room carpet.

"Daddy..." Kelsie begins as she wraps her small arms around his torso.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Mark clasps his hands over hers, holding her firmly in place.

"Can we play dunkin' donuts?"

Mark smirks. "Sure can." He reaches behind himself and pulls her around to his front.

Addison floats a few metres away in her green onepiece, her rounded belly pointing up to the clouds, watching them. Mark lifts Kelsie onto his shoulders and holds her around the waist as she stands up, toes digging into his clavicles.

"Donut is ready for dunkin!" Kelsie shouts.

"What kind of syrup would the donut like to be dipped in today?" Mark asks.

"Caramel!"

Mark steps to the left and turns to face the shore. "The caramel is ready!"

"Free." Kelsie grins widely.

"Two."

"One."

"DUNK!" Mark shouts as he lets go of Kelsie and she bombs into the water squealing.

Kelsie rises to the surface with a grin. "Chocolate! Chocolate!"

Addison grins as she watches Mark continue to throw Kelsie into the water until the girl seems to be a little tired.

"Wanna go play on the sand for a bit, bub?" Mark suggests.

Kelsie nods and Mark paddles into the shore with her, making sure she's away from the water before returning to Addison who is waist deep.

"So... do you need dunkin'?" he asks with a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" He chuckles at her response and wraps his arms around her back, her belly pressing into his chest.

"I beg to differ."

"As if you could lift me Mark, I'm huge!"

He taps her nose with a wet finger and releases his hold on her, turning to have his back press into her chest. He turns to kiss her cheek.

"Let's see about that."

"Mark!" She squeals as he ducks down in the water so she can get onto his shoulders. "I am not doing that!"

"Ah, I see how it is... It's not that you don't think I'm strong enough, it's that you're chicken."

"I am not chicken, I just don't want to hurt you."

He turns to look up at her with an eyebrow cocked. "Chicken."

"I am not-"

"Chicken."

"No-"

"Chicken, chicken, chicken-"

"Mark!"

"Chick-"

"Turn around," she says reluctantly.

He grins at her. "Finally."

Mark turns back around and Addison kicks off from the sandy bottom of the ocean and slides her legs over his shoulders, too afraid to attempt to stand on his shoulders like their daughter did. Mark rises out of the water, his hands holding hers tightly as her thighs squeeze his head, afraid she'll fall.

"Relax baby, it's just the water you'll fall into. Not that you will."

Addison leans down over his head, her plump breasts pressing into his head and her long red hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I don't want to fall," she whimpers.

He chuckles. "I never knew I married such a scaredy cat."

She slaps his arm lightly, but the movement puts her off balance and she falls backwards into the ocean with a squeal. Addison rises from the ocean with her hair stuck to her cheeks and a scowl on her face.

"Mark! You said I wouldn't fall!"

He smirks. "Well if you hadn't slapped me..." He ducks back down in the water. "Come on, let's try again."

She pouts. "Fine."

Mark grasps Addison's thighs and drags her through the water onto his shoulders. She is too preoccupied with pulling the hair from her face that she doesn't realise until his arms are around her waist, that he didn't turn around and his face is smirking up at her between her leg, and is incredibly close to her center.

"Mark! You pig!"

He glances between her legs and licks his lips with a smirk. "Yummy."

She slaps him on the back of his head. "Mark Sloan!" she hisses.

"You love it, honey."

"Not when we are in public and our daughter can easily see!" she hisses and glances at the sand to see Kelsie making a sand castle.

"Fine," Mark huffs. "I'll put you down."

"Good."

He kisses the inside of her left thigh with a grin before he gently lowers her to the water, and earns himself a glare from her. Addison stomps out of the water to the sand and puts a grin on her face when she sees her daughter.

"Nice sandcastle, Tori," she smiles and plonks down next to her.

"Mommy can you help with the towers?"

Addison nods and follows her daughter's instructions about how the castle's towers must look. Mark sees Addison shiver a little in the wind and he jogs up to the decking to grab his towel and hers, before returning to the castle. He wraps the towel around Addison's shoulders and she smiles at him. He sighs in relief, with her hormones sometimes even the smallest annoyance causes her to be mad at him for days on end.

"Daddy! You can dig the moat!"

"All right, Tori."

Mark begins to dig a moat around the sandcastle, which his wife and daughter are sculpting, all the way to the water. Periodically he glances up to watch his girls digging in the sand. He hates to embrace the cliché, but Addison is positively glowing and looks completely relaxed.

"I'm going to look for shells! Daddy can you come with me?" Kelsie asks as she stands up.

"You don't want me to come?" Addison asks with a fake pout.

"Mommy, the baby and you need to rest."

Mark and Addison are shocked by that statement and as Mark stands up he bend over to kiss Addison's cheek an whispers to her. "She'll be a doctor for sure."

Addison laughs and watches them walk off, before lying down in the soft sand, all of the bending over is hurting her back, more than it already hurts with her pregnancy.

"Addie!" A voice cries out before a teenager jumps down beside her.

"Sloan, hey," Addison says as she props herself up on her side slowly.

"What are you and my dad doing tonight?" Sloan asks slyly.

"Um, nothing really, why?"

"Well, I've got the night off of work and I was wondering if you'd want me to look after Kels tonight so you and dad could get some alone time... I know you've both been really busy lately at work."

Addison smiles widely. "Thanks, Sloan, we'd really appreciate that."

Sloan grins. "Great! So I'll be back after work in a few hours?"

Addison nods. "See you then."

"Make sure to make use of that... Alone time." She winks at her step mom.

"Sloan!" Addison exclaims, laughing.

"Bye!" Sloan bounces off and sends a wave in Mark's direction when she sees him.

Addison smiles to herself, loving how great Sloan is with her half sister after giving up her own baby not long before Kelsie was born. She rolls onto her back again and sighs, remembering how heartbroken Sloan had been over the decision, knowing it was for the best, and how distressed Mark had been. Mark's distress was actually one of the reasons they got back together again, with the only person able to cheer him up being Addison.

"What was Sloan doing here? I thought she was at work?" Mark asks when he returns with handfuls of shells.

"She is going to babysit Tori tonight, so we can go out." Addison grins.

"That was very generous of her..." Mark smiles and precisely places the shells on the castle. "You didn't buy her any more clothes recently did you? It is a Saturday night..."

Addison shakes her head. "Not since the Versace pumps last week."

"What Versace pumps?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you." She bites her lip sheepishly

Mark groans. "You're turning Sloan into a mini-Addison."

"Is that a bad thing?" Addison clenches her jaw.

"Not at all," Mark attempts his usually charming smile at her, but she continues to glare at him.

"Dad-eee... You're putting the shells on wrong." Kelsie folds her arms.

"How was I supposed to put them on?"

"On the castle! Not on the walls." Kelsie sighs.

Addison sees her daughter's seriousness and begins to giggle. "You suck, Mark."

He sighs in relief and pulls off the shells, he'd rather suffer his daughter's wrath than his wife's. Addison smirks and reaches out to tug Kelsie down into her lap, as they watch Mark try to place the shells on the castle without destroying it. Kelsie rests her head on Addison's shoulder, being careful not to bump her belly and hurt her growing brother.

"Daddy, you can stitch someone up without leaving a scar but you can't put the shells on a sandcastle?" Kelsie almost repeats what she heard her mom say the other night about fixing the TiVo.

Mark looks at her incredulously, then sticks his tongue out. "It's harder than it looks."

The girls giggle and share a knowing 'daddy is stupid' look before Kelsie jumps up to run on her small feet and grab the perfect shell. She returns and looks at Mark.

"Daddy can you lif' me above the castle please?"

"Sure, kiddo."

Mark picks her up and dangles her above the castle so she can place the shell on the middle and tallest tower.

"Mommy, look, I'm like a fairy! I can fly!"

Addison grins widely. "You are indeed. Now, miss fairy, would you like to fly inside so you can have a bath and get some dinner before Sloan comes over?"

"Sloan's coming over?" Kelsie asks with excited eyes.

"Yup, she's looking after you while we go out tonight."

"Yay! Can we watch Nemo?"

"Ask her when she gets here, now we should get inside and get you clean before she gets here."

"Aww, mo-om, five more minutes? I wan'ta go swimmin' again!"

Addison sighs. "Five minutes, but then inside. I need to make you dinner before Sloan gets here because we all know her cooking will burn down the house."

Kelsie giggles and runs off to splash around in the shallows.

Mark chuckles. "You're only marginally better than her, Ads."

Addison glares over at him.

"I'm kidding, you're much better... now."

"If the sandcastle wasn't in the way, and if I wasn't so comfortable here, I would slap you right now."

Mark chuckles and scoots around behind her, wrapping an arm around her. "You can slap me now, I'm in range."

Addison looks at him. "Too much effort."

He kisses her neck softly. "I hope you're not so lazy tonight, we have a chance to have sex without having to be quiet."

Addison frowns. "Um, we're going out, where would we have sex?"

"Mm, it's been too long since we've been adventurous with where we have sex... I have a few ideas." Mark winks at her.

Addison laughs and presses her lips to his softly. His tongue snakes out to run over her lower lip, and she's about to open her mouth when Kelsie runs up shouting and holding something in her hands.

"Look, look, a crab!"

* * *

_*runs off to rewatch the sex scene on her ipod.*_


End file.
